Crush the world down
by yume girl 91
Summary: The look of fear the humans wore as they were crushed by him, yielded an indescribable pleasure. But never had he felt quite the same at 'her' look. UlquiorraxYoruichi give it a read!
1. Chapter 1

~Crush the world down~

A sneer at an enemy--no matter how she tried to convince herself otherwise--was not a smile. Life the way she had lived the decades out, had taught her the disappointments and joys it could bring. A simple sweet saucer of milk and a warm spot on a sunny day could be Heaven. _She didn't want Heaven_.

Eyes of green, within the deep depths, the true meaning of despair, all that made him what he was, lay. Pitiless, they stared, challenging as she dared match his stare with a challenge of her own. Sardonic tones overlaid the symphonic resonance of his reply. A simple quirk of charcoal black lips, a tiny slip of the stoic facade he'd worn while observing his comrade's battle, struck a chord deep inside her, whether those present knew it or not.

Kisuke didn't.

His relief and slight sagging of shoulders when the Arrancars in white disappeared, spoke volumes for how low he'd sunk. _Mentor_, he played at now, _not fighter as in their younger days_; she thought wryly. Her eyes caught the last, faint glimpse of black against white, straining even then not to miss even the slightest hint of the pale creature's presence. The portal sealed and they were gone.

_Well, curiosity hadn't killed the cat_, Yoruichi reminded herself.

~~~*~~~

AN: don't own Bleach.


	2. Chapter 2

~Crush the world down~

_They-he was strong. Good. She liked a challenge_. She yawned loudly, stretching luxuriously, Kisuke heard her stirring and entered, a brief survey of her restored health reassuring him.

_She was back to normal._

_She would be able to fight_.

Yoruichi answered his questions, idly taking a long drought of liquid from a cup, then setting it down on the floor near the mat, her eyes lowered in contemplation. "They're tough," she murmured, resting her bandaged arm against her cheek, "well beyond what you and I thought." Kisuke was silent, his face lay in shadow so that she was unable to read the emotions playing across the ex Captain's countenance.

This was his serious side, a side that rarely ever came out when dealing with Ichigo and his friends. They only ever saw the easy face of a man appearing content with his little world. Oh sure they knew his other side was there, but only she was privy to it. _More intimate than lovers_.

"What're you thinking?" Yoruichi lightly got to her feet, crossing to his motionless figure in two quick steps. Her present attire-or-lack of it in a pale lacy camisole and matching panty; didn't disturb her in the slightest, or he. _He was used to her flippant disregard for propriety_.

Her gentle tap on his shoulder brought him back to the present and her caramel colored face peering earnestly into his. Yoruichi stood close, leaning slightly so that her upper half pressed softly against his arm. "Hey," her smile curled her lips teasingly, "don't worry. We'll come up with something. I'll help _you_." Kisuke wrapped his free arm around the lithe woman; a slant of light fell across his face exposing the light-hearted smile she knew so well.

"I know," he breathed, before claiming her lips.

In his eyes however, there was the tiniest implanted seed of doubt.

W_hat had she been thinking when he'd glimpsed her looking after that Arrancar for perhaps longer than necessary-?_

~~~Hueco Mundo~~~

Blood dripped from his empty eye socket; Ulquiorra ignored the creepy slithering sensation this annoyance caused. In the muted darkness of the throne room, humanoid shapes lurked, each with their eyes closed, viewing in silence all that he had seen while accomplishing his mission.

His remaining eye stayed open, not needing to repeat the faces of the trash flowing through the minds of the other Arrancar. Save for one. Ulquiorra blinked once, bringing a sharply angular face with two glinting golden yellow eyes staring back, into focus.

It was Yoruichi Shihoin.

Her fierce expression stayed with him along with the certainty in her posture of his defeat at her hands if he had so chosen to fight their meaningless battle. _Ridiculous woman_, he thought, ridding himself of the image of her face as he had last glimpsed it.

She was trash just like all the rest.

~~~*~~~

AN: took me a while to get this written :p sorry. Anyway, hope you liked! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
